Troubled Love Story
by ToyRobot
Summary: Hetalia AU  Alternate Universe  this time these crazy lovable people are mafia people!  Scary right?  Well Sarah,an OC,  is wanted by the other mafia families, and she has to meet Father Ludwig for help. PARINGS: PruXHun, SwiXLic, OCxNorway, AmeXBel
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The cold mist brushed along my soft tan skin, as I stood in the center of the park. Thoughts rang through my head, and made me sigh endlessly. What's going to happen to me? I wonder what will they do if I ran away. No I change my mind, I'm not going to run away. I guess.

"Mistress!" an old and worried voice called out to me.

_That voice, it belongs to Lisanna. So, she came to find me. I guess I can't really hide myself from her, she always has an idea of where I would be._

"Hey Lisanna!" I cried out with a upbeat voice, trying to hide my worries. "I was just star gazing." I lied to her, it made me feel guilty inside.

"Now Mistress," she stated, "we must get going back to the mansion." She held my hand, just like when I was a little girl, and guided me back home.

_Home. I wouldn't really call it a home. Move like a prison. I mean yea my parents are kind of protective, but they don't have to send bodyguards._

"Lisanna, I am no child!" I yelled softly, and yanked my hand away from her grip. "You know that I'm already seventeen."

"Yes. I suppose you are right." she gave a wryly smile, and walked ahead of me. I followed behind her and into a black car, a Mercedes Ben to be exact.

_Back to that dumb place, once again. How _wonderful_. At least I could finally take a nice warm shower when I get back._

"Here we are," she stopped the car in front of a large mansion. The lightings of the house, illuminated the whiteness of the house. The lawn was large and wide, seemingly to be endless.

_The guards are always on duty, well more like "family" members. Then again they are pretty cool. I mean they caught me how to shoot a gun, to protect myself when a gun is being fired at me, and to knock out the person in one hit, when in need of course. Which I personally love._

I slowly got out of the car, and sighed a couple of times. Knowing that I was back here, in this place. "Thanks Lisanna, well I'm going to take a shower now." I said, and walked into the living room. Only to see many men dressed in black, and chattering with each other.

"Hey there, Sarah." a hoarsely sounding voice called out to me.

I turned to see, Alfred, one of the guys that taught me how to shoot a gun. "Hey Uncle Alfred!" I smiled and hugged the forty year old man.

"Hey hey, I'm not that old." he laughed, and ruffled my caramel locks. "Now, you better not wonder off for a while. The other families have been quite aware that your mother and father have a daughter, you. They plan to use that as a plan somehow." his voice was now stern, as he looked into my eyes. "So you be careful. Keep this a secret from your friends, that you're in a mafia family alright?"

Is what he saying true? Uncle Alfred, I mean Alfred, never lied to me before. I know he's not really a family member, but he's a great guy. I guess I'll keep his worried note, and make good decisions from now on.

"Okay Alfred." I replied back, and slowly walked away from the hug. "Well good night." I smiled at him and waved, as I walked towards the stairs.

I made my way towards my room, and gently opened the golden door knob. Once again, the room and the bed was neatly cleaned. I closed the door from behind me, and took off my coat, tossing it to the love seat.

_It's neat once again. They always clean my room. Sometimes I wish they didn't, because I don't know where they put some stuff._

I pushed aside the thought, and went towards my closet. Grabbing new clothing, and then the soft pink robe that hung from the coat hanger. Then moved on to the bathroom, to take a relaxing warm shower.

The bathroom was large, and exotically decorated with majestic art. The towels were imprinted with an elegant pattern. I continued on to the shower, and turned the knob to start the water running.

_It feels so warm, and nice! I wonder if school will be the same. I mean with all the other families practically after me. I guess it won't change _that_ fast._

The warm droplets blotted onto my soft tan skin color. I sighed in relief, and rubbed my skin ever so slightly with ,my now wet, finger tips. I muttered to myself since I was alone in the room. "I can't wait to see everyone again. Spring break felt so long."

Few minutes passed by, and I walked out of the shower. Gripping the closest towel, I dried myself quickly. Then went towards the robe on the rack, and warped it around me . I then pulled over my silky dress, over under garnets and flung myself to the bed.

_It feels so nice on this bed the bed. I wonder if I should wake up early tomorrow and make myself breakfast instead of the maids._

I drifted into sleep slowly, and dreamed of the anticipating new day. The moon watched over me as it shined brightly in the sky.

It wasn't long when the sound of gun fire appeared, waking me up in shock. Lisanna opened the door, not bothering to knock, and checked up on me. "Sarah!" she cried out, and picked out an outfit for me.

What's going on? What's wrong? Lisanna?

I questioned a lot but I never spoke about it. Lisanna ordered me to put on the clothing, she was never like this before, so I did what I was told. "Lisanna-" I was about to say something but I stopped.

"Now follow me quietly, and quickly!" she pulled my hand, and we hasted out of the door. "You must go to the church, and see Father Ludwig. There he will tell you more, I'm sorry." she apologized.

_Why are you apologizing? I want to ask but I don't think I should. Maybe-no never mind._

I kept to myself, and followed her to the library. "Now take this road straight down, and you should see a door. I assume that you know where church is your a smart girl. Now be careful. Don't for get to take this." she handed me my small brown bag, and furrowed her eyebrows. "It has everything that you'll need.." it sounded as if I won't return here anymore.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I asked in a sad tone. She gave a wryly smile and shook her head, then kissed my forehead. "See you later." I said, and thought positively to myself, as I left.

_I'm sure she'll catch up later, well at least I hope so._

"Good bye.." she murmured, but I managed to make the words out.

I heard the passage close, and the hall darkened. I looked for a flash light or anything to help me see in the dark, and I found the small flash light. "Yes!" I murmured and flicked the light switch on. It was small and dim light but I didn't mind it.

_Okay so, I go straight down and there!_

I saw the door, and kicked it open, since it was tightly shut. I saw cars, not ours, lined outside the mansion and gun shoots rang loudly outside. I was frightened by the sight of someone being killed in front of me. Just thinking of it was grossing me out already, so I left with the help of some of the family members. They each said their good byes to me, I felt sad each time they said that.

_Good bye. But please just be okay you guys._

I prayed for their safety and lives, as I made it to the town. "Thank you." I smiled and bowed in front of the gate, and I continued towards the church.

* * *

><p><strong>Rawr! Well, here you go. This is an AU story of Hetalia! I'm going to include only some characters, but this one has none. I only mentioned the name of Germany, and I laughed. Father Ludwig, who could imagine that? I could ;D<strong>

***Rate, review, or just read it for fun! You choose!**

***Hope you guys love it~! **

**_XoXo:ToyRobot_  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, ToyRobot, do not own the wonderful characters of Hetalia. They belong to the creative Hetalia staff members that made them.  
><strong>

**I do own the OC's such as: Sarah, Lisanna, Sarah's mother & father, Uncle Alfred, etc. I also own this story, this one.**

* * *

><p>We stepped into the room, that seemed to look like a living room, and stood in front of the sitting figures. I gulped, to nervous to speak, and held my necklace, Lisanna gave me. Lili felt a bit uncomfortable, and placed her hand behind my back. She moved her body closer towards my back, and glanced around.<p>

I wonder if we were correct to follow him. I feel like we didn't do the right thing, but what else could I do?

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and heard Ludwig's voice. "Now then, would you two please sit down." he patted the seats that were unoccupied. We listened and made our way through the stares, and whispers.

"Are we going to be okay?" Lili whispered quietly to me, frightened.

_She never was really the type that could stay calm in these situations, neither was I._

"I-I don't know Lili, I don't know." I repeated myself twice, unsure what to say to her.

"The reason why you two are being chased is because, you two are important people in the families." Ludwig stated, and sat in the seat in front of us. "The other families have sons, and they would likely make you two marry their sons. For power."

_Well, father is pretty powerful. I know that part. But something still seems to bother me._

He added. "Your parents, they are close friends of mine, so they asked me to gather some capable men to protect you both."

"I see." I seemed to understand the situation a bit more now. "Then…we cannot go to school for a while, since that's were they probably where they'll look for us."

"Yes, so for now you two will be under the care of these men and women." he replied. "This is Vash Zwingli, Niklas Johansen, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Matthew William, and myself including." he introduced the men, as he pointed to each one while saying their name. "Now these are the ladies, Natalie Braginski, Elizabeta Hedervary, and Angelique Laroche."

"Nice to meet you all." we both greeted, very timidly and scared. The girls smiled at us, which helped us relax a bit.

"Same here!" Angelique said and walked towards us, extending her hand for a handshake. I answered back by shaking her hand with my own. Lili just smiled and gently shook her hand with Angelique's.

"If you need anything at all just come to big sis." Elizabeta winked, and waved at us happily. Natalie just gave a nod to greet us, and bowed.

They seem nice, and quite interesting. The guys creep me out, and scare me.

I glanced to see them whisper to each other, and smirk. My spine felt chills run down, and my body tickled a bit as well. I shook it off like nothing, since not any of the guys smirked. Elizabeta noticed, and walked up to Gilbert, rather mad.

"Gilbert~." she tried to stay very calm, but the tone in her voice sounded scary.

Gilbert straightened up in shock, and turned to face her slowly.

"H-Hey Eli-" he was knocked out with a punch, from her.

She smiled at the unconscious Gilbert, and dusted her hands. I just smiled at the situation and sighed. I remembered when Uncle Richard and Aunt Alice would always do that.

_I wonder. If they're alright. I mean-_

Cut of by my thought I heard Ludwig calling me. "Sarah, there's someone here to see you." his voice seemed rather sad.

Who is it? I hope it's Lisanna or the others. Oh please let it be her!

* * *

><p><strong>Again, here are the names of the Hetalia characters that I am using~! Liechtenstein will be taking Vash's last name. Norway's is pure fanon, since we (the fans) don't know his really name. I added one more character to the list as well.<br>**

***Liechtenstein - Lili Zwingli (canon-fanon)**

***Germany - Ludwig Belischmidt**

***America - Alfred F. Jones**

***Norway - Niklas Johansen (fanon)**

***Prussia - Gilbert Belischmidt**

***Hungary - Elizabeta Herdevary**

***Belarus - Natalia Braginski **

***Switzerland - Vash Zwingli**

***Seychelles - Angelique Laroche  
><strong>

**Well then, look forward to the other chapters that will soon be posted on.**

***Rate, Review, or just read it~! Up to you~!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, ToyRobot, do not own the wonderful characters of Hetalia. They belong to the creative Hetalia staff members that made them.  
><strong>

**I do own the OC's such as: Sarah, Lisanna, Sarah's mother & father, Uncle Alfred, etc. I also own this story, this one.**

* * *

><p>I prayed, as I went outside the door. I saw her, Lisanna, covered in blood and mortally wounded. Just when I thought my tears were gone and dried out, they began to spill over my bottom eye lids. I ran towards her, catching her just before she fell onto the carpet.<p>

_No. No way. The other families did this to her, is it because she didn't tell them where I was?_

Before I could ask, she touched my warm cheeks with her stained fragile fingers. "You've grown so much since I last touched your cheek like this." she started to reminisce.

It was never a good sign when some one about to die, and to reminisce about the past.

"L-Lisanna don't say stuff like that…" I murmured, she heard me.

She smiled slightly, to weak to even do anything. "I know, well here." She placed her hand into her pocket, and took out a bracelet. "You were like one of my own child, and I want you to have this." her voice started to fade away slowly. "Be…Good." her last words made me shed more tears.

"I-I will.." I replied back as I smiled through my tears, and held her hand onto my cheek. "Don't worry about me."

I watched her eyes slowly close, forever, and I gripped onto the bracelet with my free hand, tightly.

The day just passed by, Lili and I fell asleep in the "living room". The others also stayed there to sleep as well, since they had to protect us. Father Ludwig was taking care of Lisanna's body, and her burial place.

The sound of birds chirped and the sun's rays peeked through the curtains. I rubbed my eyes slowly, stretching out of my tired composure, and glancing around the room. I remembered why I was here.

_I guess it wasn't just a miserable dream. I really wished it was._

I sighed and carefully got off the bed, and I walked towards the window. I took a peek outside to see if the coast was clear. The door leading to this room, opened quietly and a voice came out.

"Lili, Sarah." Ludwig's voice was the one calling for us.

"I'm awake Father Ludwig. However not Lili." I stated, and turned towards him.

"I see, well then here are some clothing that the girls got for you both." he had two large bags in his hand and he placed it down. "The guys should looking around the town-checking for patrols-so just stay here for a while. There is a bathroom here, it's to the right of the room."

I turned to see the door, and I nodded. "Father Ludwig…do you think it'll be over soon?" I hoped that he would give me some positive remark.

"I don't' know, I hope so." he replied with a soft voice. "Well then I need to take care of some busy for the church." he left with that.

His foot steps disappeared and I noticed my palm's were stiffened, with bits of dried blood on them. "Lisanna.." I sighed in sadness, and grabbed the bag that had my name on it.

_Life. Death. This is reality. I, have to make the right choices. I don't want anyone to die for me._

* * *

><p><strong>Again, here are the names of the Hetalia characters that I am using~!<br>**

***Liechtenstein - Lili Zwingli (canon-fanon)**

***Germany - Ludwig Belischmidt**

***America - Alfred F. Jones**

***Norway - Niklas Johansen (fanon)**

***Prussia - Gilbert Belischmidt**

***Hungary - Elizabeta Herdevary**

***Belarus - Natalia Braginski **

***Switzerland - Vash Zwingli**

***Seychelles - Angelique Laroche  
><strong>

**Well then, look forward to the other chapters that will soon be posted on.**

***Rate, Review, or just read it~! Up to you~!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, ToyRobot, do not own the wonderful characters of Hetalia. They belong to the creative Hetalia staff members that made them.  
><strong>

**I do own the OC's such as: Sarah, Lisanna, Sarah's mother & father, Uncle Alfred, etc. I also own this story, this one.**

* * *

><p>Today, I sighed endlessly and thought about the future. For the first time actually, I always thought of the future as a surprise that would seem nice to have. Although it really isn't, because a lot of horrible things happened just a day ago.<p>

"Gee. I wonder if this really is….reality." I couldn't help but to not accept the facts that this is true, it's all happening.

Shaking my head, I washed the dried bits of blood off. The sight of my clothing stained with blood made me die a bit inside. So I decided to change into an outfit that the girls had gotten me.

_I wonder where is everyone. Maybe they're in the other room. I guess I should try to talk to them, they are the only people that I could talk to for a while._

With that in mind, I hurried out of the bathroom. I threw the stained clothing in the trash, I didn't need those anymore. Curious and bored as I was, I went to check on Lili. She was awake, just barely, rubbing her eyes from the blurry sight.

"Mmm…Sarah? What time is it?" she managed to make some sense after a couple of minutes.

"I don't know yet, but wake up." I suggested, "Oh here, the girls got these for us."

"Huh?…Okay…" she yawned a bit as she spoke.

"Meet me in the other room when you're done." I saw her nod as she looked through the bag.

I left with that and stepped into the listless room filled with tension. At first it felt a bit awkward, but luckily Elizabetha and the others spoke up.

"Good morning Sarah~!" Elizabetha welcomed me with such love, like my mother. "I knew those would look good on you! I'm so happy I got that for you~!"

Everyone began to smile, like nothing ever happened, but Niklas didn't smile. His expression was the same as last nights no emotion what so ever. I was a bit curious of what kind of man he is, sadistic and quite, or the cold-hearted man. Well I brushed that aside and smiled towards everyone, trying not to think about anything.

"Well, um…how about we go get something to eat?" Angelique spoke, breaking the strange smiles and stares.

"Yea! Let's go get something good to eat!" Alfred, his name reminds me of my uncle, remarked with joy.

_Uncle Alfred...why did _he_ have to have the same name as uncle? Now, now I can't stop worrying about everyone. This is so horrible!_

My smile faded away, as I thought to myself, again. It wasn't like me, I was usually more cheery and optimistic, but things just happened so fast. The door creaked open, Lili, was standing in front of us with a smile.

"Good morning everyone." her sweet voice was like the singing birds in the sky, it was nice to hear it.

"Good morning." everyone, mostly everyone, replied to her.

As Father Ludwig showed us a tour around the rather large church, I stayed quiet. It still felt like one big nightmare, one that I can't ever wake up from. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, Niklas.

"Hey, don't doze off. Come on. We're going to eat something that Ludwig and the others made." he actually spoke.

"Y-Yea right..Sorry.." I replied, a bit nervous.

The food was placed on the long dinning table, plates placed for each person, and forks and spoons. I didn't feel like choosing where I sat, so I sat on the nearest chair. Hot cakes, French toast, and blue berry waffles were served. I played with my food, I didn't have an appetite today.

"Hey, by the way we're going to be coloring your hair and cutting it a bit you two. We need to be able to move to different locations from time to time." Natalia stated.

"M'kay...I guess we have too." I suppose it won't hurt to change my hair style.

"Co-nomnom-on! It's super delicious! Nom." Alfred was talking as he chewed on the bacon and eggs. "If you guys, don't. I will~!"

Everyone, besides Niklas and me, sweat-dropped. I was use to seeing this. I began to eat the waffles first, after I took a sip out of milk. It was actually really good, the maids at my house never made the waffles like this. I kind of like this better then the ones they made. No one talked, expect for Elizabetha and Gilbert. They were arguing with each other, no one was bothered by it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[AN]: Sorry I took so long to post this up, I didn't know what to write about. I'm a slow thinker, sorta._  
><strong>

**Well then, look forward to the other chapters that will soon be posted on.**

***Rate, Review, or just read it~! Up to you~!**


End file.
